


Kiss Me (Under the Mistletoe)

by softfeathers



Series: SwanMills Christmas [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Day Two: The first time, it was awkward but not suspicious. The second, Emma was starting to get annoyed. By the third time, Emma was just plain pissed off (because really? She did NOT put mistletoe in her house.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Unbeta'd and unedited.

Emma was pretty sure that someone was messing with them by the third time. First, there had been the kiss at Granny’s. The two women had walked into the diner only to be stopped by Ruby, who pointed upwards with a smirk.

  
“Rules are rules, ladies,” she’d said, the look on her face informing Emma that it was no accident. Ruby had been her best friend for months, and she knew that look.

  
Regina’s face had been as red as a tomato when Emma rolled her eyes and leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek. She’d laughed it off, her cheeks a light shade of pink, and punched Ruby in the arm playfully.

  
Then, Emma had smiled at Regina. “Come on. Get in the Christmas spirit,” she remembered telling her, eyes searching the other woman’s to make sure that it was okay, that they were okay.

  
When Regina gave a hesitant smile in return, she’d known that they were.

  
The second time it happened, only three days later, Emma was getting suspicious. There was a mistletoe over Regina’s office door, but she knew the Mayor would never put it there. Ever. Emma had rolled her eyes yet again while Regina looked accusingly at her secretary, who looked as though she might cry. Just as with the first time, Emma was the one to lean in and kiss Regina. It was closer to Regina’s lips the second time, pink almost meeting red at the corner.

  
She could remember the slight smile on Regina’s lips as she pulled away, both women pretending that it didn’t mean anything. That they didn’t want more.

  
“Mistletoe in your office, Madam Mayor? How strange.” Emma had said, trying to keep the tone light. If she thought about it too much, about what it meant, (and all that it didn’t mean, that it couldn’t mean,) she’d go crazy.

  
“I certainly didn’t put it there,” Regina’d replied, the slight smile that had been there a moment ago replaced with an eye-roll. “I hardly want to spend my free time kissing every one of the people who enter my office.”

  
“What, making out with Gold isn’t your idea of a fun time?” Emma remembered asking, a smirk on her lips. Even as she had said the words, she knew there had been a look of disgust on her face.

  
“Definitely not, dear. I’d rather die.”

  
“Always the drama queen.”

  
“Once a queen, always a queen.”

  
Emma had rolled her eyes, and then they’d had lunch together as usual. They always called it a business lunch, but very little business was ever talked about while they ate. They chatted mostly about Henry. Before Robin’s death and Emma’s break-up with Hook, they’d sometimes talk about their significant others. The conversation was usually a bit uncomfortable, but they never let on that it was.

  
Both Emma and Regina pretended that nothing had happened, even though Regina threatened to destroy her secretary if it was the last thing she did. The words had no real meaning behind them, however, and Emma laughed.

  
Now, though, it was the third time, and Emma was starting to get annoyed, because really? She hadn’t put any Christmas decorations in her apartment yet, and she definitely hadn’t put any mistletoe up. Yet, there it was, above her kitchen door.

  
Regina paused and looked up at it at the same time Emma did. “Are you planning this, dear?” She asked, an eyebrow raised when her gaze returned to that of the blonde.

  
“No. But I think I know who is.” Emma rolled her eyes and thought of Henry, who had left her apartment only half an hour before. “That little shit.”

  
“Don’t call our son a ‘little shit,’ dear,” Regina scolded. “If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask. No need for all this.”

  
Emma was about to reply back with some snarky comment until Regina’s words caught up to her and she promptly snapped her mouth shut. “I… What?”

  
“You heard me, Emma,” Regina said. She was looking at her expectantly, but her eyes were also a bit hesitant, as if she wasn’t sure she had read the situation right. Emma immediately wanted to wipe that look off of her face.

  
“Well,” Emma said, “may I kiss you, then?” And woah, she didn’t know where that came from. Since when did she want to kiss Regina?

  
Since always, she thought after a moment. And it was true. She imagined that Henry was fully aware of that fact, which must have been why he set all of this up. What kind of kid wanted his moms to kiss, Emma wasn’t sure, but their boy had always been a bit odd, so she shouldn’t be surprised.

  
She smiled when Regina nodded her head ever-so-slightly. Then, she tilted her head to the side and leaned in, her lips pressing against Regina’s. They were soft, and her hands lifted to cup her cheek after a moment. Regina’s movements were more hesitant, as if she hadn’t really expected Emma to kiss her.

  
If she was honest, Emma hadn’t expected to kiss Regina either. She wasn’t complaining, because shit, Regina was a good kisser, but still. It was weird, kissing the woman she knew as Henry’s mom and the mayor and the former Evil Queen and a very large, very cute pain in her ass. It was weird, but it was so right that she didn’t even think about all of the weirdness.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you to do that since Granny’s,” Regina whispered against her lips after a moment or two.

  
“Did you really want me to kiss you like that in front of the entire diner?” Emma asked in response. Had she not felt the way she did, she would have probably been grinning like an idiot.

  
She seemed to think that over for a second before she shook her head. “Maybe not. But if you kissed me like that, well… I’m not entirely sure I would have noticed anyone else.”

  
Emma didn’t know how to respond, so she just smirked. “I guess we have to give the kid credit for this one.”

  
“I suppose so. He ought to be grounded, but…”

  
“I don’t think we’re allowed to ground him now.” She chuckled.

  
“No, I don’t suppose that we are.”

  
And they both laughed then, still standing so close to each other that a sheet of paper hardly could have fit between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts for these little Christmas things, feel free to. I need 25, and I have 7 more ideas, so... help! You can leave them here in the comments or you can send them to me on Twitter at @WhitcKnight. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
